


Raging Anger

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Earlier Season Spoilers, M/M, Pissed Off Dean, Season/Series 09, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in Season Nine! Spoiler Alerts! Dean is furious with Sam and finds a way to vent it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raging Anger

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story has some MAJOR SPOIL ALERTS for Season Nine. So if you haven't seen season nine or recent episodes, I warned you. Just a short quip! This is how I am feeling after the recent episodes of Supernatural. I don't own any copy right to the characters or some of the phrases used in this story.

“I don’t think you get it Dean. I was ready to die; I was ready to accept my fate. I don’t think…” Sam was pissed. Dean could tell by Sam’s face. Sam apparently never understood what family was, always running away. Dean never understood why Sam never got it.

“What? That we can’t be brothers?” Dean could feel the anger surging through ever bone in his body. “You know I can't just let you die. You are my brother. How many times do I have to explain that to you?” Dean could feel his fingers clench with tension.

“Well if you weren’t so hell bent on saving my ass, Kevin would still be alive.” Sam spit out.

“I told you Kevin’s death is on my hands. And don’t you dare, I already took blame for what happened to him. I don’t think you realize that.” Dean didn’t think he could hold any longer. He needed to kick the crap out of Sam, just to feel better.

“God, Dean. I don’t need you. I don’t need you to try and save me every fucking time. I chose to go through the trials; I knew what I was getting into. If you would have just let me close the fucking gates, Kevin…” Dean felt his fist make contact with Sam’s jaw.

“Stop it Sam! You know this has nothing to do with Kevin. This has to do with you and your fucking ridiculous idea of getting yourself killed. You know I can't do that. I know what I did was stupid.” Dean grabbed Sam by the shirt and punched him again. He could feel his emotions evaporate with every hit to Sam’s face.

“Dean!” Dean could hear Sam yell out his name, but he didn’t care. He knew he was the one who wanted Sam alive. He was the one who made Sam accept Gadreel. He was the one who got Kevin killed. He was the one who got everybody killed. Every person they had lost, their blood was on his hands. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby, Adam, the list could go on. His hand connected to Sam’s face again, feeling the crunch of bone beneath it.

He could never let Sam die. Sam was the only family he had left. Bobby was gone, their father was dead. Their mother’s death was the cause of the way he was raised. His father made dam sure he protected Sam, even though Sam hated being part of the family. Dean did everything in his power to make dam straight Sam would never die. Hell, he even sold his soul just to save Sam. He had to endure forty years in the pits of hell. He even spent a year in purgatory for crying out loud. He fucking dealt with every nightmare that came his way from those tortuous years. He would do anything for this family, but Sam never got it through his thick skull. Dean could feel the pain vibrating through his hand, but he kept the beat of his fist against Sam’s face.

In more ways than none, Sam was more like their father, than Dean ever could amount to. Dean was just the good little solider who obeyed the orders, and always paid the consequence for every broken order. He knew he was not dealt a good hand in life, but he took it as it was, otherwise he would end up just like everybody else he cared about: dead.

Dean looked down at Sam. His face was bloody and Dean knew he probably broke most of the bones in Sam’s face. Deep down he didn’t care, he felt relieved. He looked down at his hand, bloody and swollen knuckles, but somehow he could only feel numbness now. The pain etched away, and tears streaming down his face. He was so frustrated and angry. Dean didn’t mean to take it out on Sam, but Sam had punched him deeper with his words by cursing him for saving his life, than Dean ever could have done to Sam’s face.

“Dean,” Dean heard the small whisper from Sam.

“Sam,” Dean fell to his knees and looked at Sam. “Sammy.” Dean grabbed Sam and took him into his arms. He didn’t care that Sam didn’t want him in his life any more. But he needed this small human contact. He could never truly walk out on Sam. Sam was his anchor, the reason why he lived. Sam was his brother, and he had learned never to give up on him. Sam was the reason he did what he did, and now he paid the consequence just like always. They were going to gank that son-of-bitch Gadreel, even if that meant he would die in the process. They were going to end this fight and then Sam could walk out on him, never see him or talk to him again. He would accept it, but not right now. He needed his brother for this fight, because some voice in his head knew if he let Sam go, they would always end up in that garden.

“Sammy,” Dean knew that Sam had passed out. He knew he should not have hit him to the point of losing consciousness. He was sick and tired of Sam hashing over what they already had hashed over. Sam was the one who always walked out on him, but now it was him who walked out on his brother. He could feel himself crumbling under every pressure that he had ever been given and the pressures that were yet to come. He knew the Mark of Cain will take its toll, but for right now he just had to deal with his brother. He had to make Sam see that they needed each other and he would accept every ultimatum that Sam would give him. If that meant he would be kicked in the guts by Sam’s words, he would just accept it. He was Dean Winchester and he could take every blow that was delivered to him, even if it would break him, he still will mend the pieces back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for letting me vent! I hope you enjoyed it! (:


End file.
